Je t'aime moi non plus
by miss-lady-manga
Summary: Elisabeth Mcshuffle entre en 5ème année à Poudlard. Elle retrouve sa meilleure amie la jolie Lili Evans et James Potter ,celui qui l'a rendu populaire malgrer elle. Devennu du jour au lendemain un membre priviligiés de ces insuportables maradeurs qu'elle détestent tant,surtout le chien galeux et le loup garou. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle prétend. quand on essaie de résister à des avane
1. Chapitre 0

Hey les gens ! Voici le prologue de ma fiction. Comme vous pouvez le voir Elisabeth, le nouveau personnage, est spécial. Et la pauvre petite est la protégée des trois mecs les plus beaux de Poudlard c'est sûr, c'est un enfer. Je crois qu'elle oublie que des enfants meurent de faim dans le monde :D . Enfin, je vous laisse, savourez ce prologue. Bisous les gens.

E.

Chapitre 0 : Court résumé

Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, je profite de mes derniers instants de répit. Il fait chaud nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Je ferme les yeux quelques minutes une légère brise de vent chaud viens me caresser le visage. Une voix retentit au loin. J'ouvre les yeux et grogne, à travers cette grande étendue de verdure. Une jolie femme blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une magnifique robe blanche, court à en perdre haleine. Manifestant de grands gestes. Je soupirai, mon été était fini, je devais partir chez ma meilleure amie Lily car dans deux jours c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Et merde... Trop tard, je suis déjà dans la voiture. Comme à chaque fois depuis ma première année, ma mère pleure. Je rentre en cinquième année ! Maintenant, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter. La voiture roule, le paysage défile sous mes yeux. J'habitais dans la campagne anglaise, un vaste manoir. Je voyais donc défiler le paysage campagnard jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne. Un bruit de pluie me réveille, il fait sombre à présent la voiture s'avance dans une immense allée sombre. Je reconnais malgré moi cette allée, j'étais arrivé. Mon répit prit officiellement fin, hélas. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, je descendis. Une jolie rousse courut vers moi, tout excitée, ma très chère Lily.

**-Élisabeth, tu m'as manqué. **_d__it-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._

**-Du calme Lily ! Toi aussi tu m'as vachement manqué.**

A son sourire béat, je devine ce qui m'attend. Elle me fit entrer à l'intérieur et ce que je craignais était bel et bien là. Pourquoi avait-elle invité ces quatre abrutis. Elle commence bien ma rentrée. Ils se retournent vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Oh non pourquoi moi ? L'un d'eux, celui à qui tout est la faute, me prend dans ses bras.

**-Ah ma chère Lizzie je t'ai manqué ? **_demanda-t-il d'un air sournois._

**-****Oh mais bien sûr très chère James.**_ répondis-je ironiquement._

Celui-ci se mit à rire, selon lui je n'ai pas changé, moi, la petite emmerdeuse qu'ils aiment tant. Je ne comprends pas ce surnom à rallonge, pourtant je préfère celui-ci à Lizzie. Comme d'habitude Peter est en retrait je crois que je lui fais peur. Et les deux autres blaireaux, ceux que je hais le plus, Sirius et Remus. Ils me regardent et me sourirent d'un air niais. Argh, ils le font exprès et je n'aime pas cela. Ils se jouent des filles et de leurs sentiments. Tout comme James jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Lily. Pourtant ces deux-là me collent aux basques, surtout le Black. Lupin lui est plus réservé mais ne manque jamais une occasion pour tenter de me séduire. Quelle horreur ! Pourtant à cet instant, l'imprenable forteresse qu'est mon cœur subit une légère faille. Quoi !? Envers eux en plus ? Oh non pitié dites-moi que je rêve.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut les gens,c'est moi. Dans ce chapitre 1, la pauvre Elisabeth va se rendre compte qu'elle tient énormément aux maraudeurs malgré ce qu'elle laisse paraître. La pauvre ! Enfin, une fois de plus, elle n'est pas à plaindre hahaha ! Bisous les gens. J'écris ce chapitre en musique, je mettrais la liste à la fin.

E.

Nous étions dans le train avec Lily et, bien évidemment, dans le compartiment des maraudeurs. Je soupire, j'ai dû laisser une banquette au couple, pour qu'il puisse se bécoter en paix. Moi ? Bah, je suis entre le loup garou réservé et le chien excité et très collant, autant vous dire que j'ai de la chance. Pourtant, à un moment dans le train, tout mon compartiment dormait et moi aussi. Jusqu'à que je me réveille en criant. Tous se réveillèrent et Lily semble alors en colère que j'ai interrompu son petit moment. Je la prends par le bras et sort du wagon dans le couloir. Dehors, la nuit est tombée et presque tous dorment ou sont occupés, alors je pus lui parler.

**-Faut que je te parle Lily **! _dis-je, anxieuse_.

**-J'espère que c'est important **! _répondit-elle, en colère._

**-Voilà, malgré ce que je peux dire, je tiens beaucoup aux maraudeurs…**

**-C'est vrai ?** _Ce regard je le connais trop bien, pétillant et plein de malice._

-O**ui, surtout ... Remus et Sirius…**

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**-Chut !**

Mais rien à faire, elle sautille sur place et se précipite dans notre compartiment pour annoncer la nouvelle. Et merde ! Trop tard, elle me prend par le bras et me ramène de force auprès d'eux c'est sûr, ma réputation de fille asociale est finie. Tous les trois me regardent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et voilà, maintenant je suis cuite... Je reprends ma place entre Sirius et Remus, tous les deux me dévisagèrent en souriant. Mon dieux qu'allais-je devenir ? Comme par hasard, le moins collant mais, sans doute le plus dragueur malgré ce qu'il laisse paraître, se met à me parler. Décidément, c'est l'horreur mais je ne peux en vouloir à Lily, elle est si contente et attend cela depuis longtemps.

**-Alors comme ça tu tiens à nous?**

À cet instant, mon walkman s'alluma seul. Et il tomba sur la seule musique que je ne veux pas entendre en cet instant.

**-Oui. **_répondis-je pendant que dans le wagon résonnait_ _de ma musique :_

_**« Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body »**_

**-Tant mieux ! Tu sais, on t'a toujours respecté ... parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien**. _dit-il en me prenant la main._

**-****Je ne pense pas ... vous ne me connaissez pas... **_retentit alors la chanson suivante : « La bienvenue »._

Alors, Sirius me prend dans ses bras, voyant mes larmes couler à cause de cette partie de la chanson qui arriva pile à ce moment-là

_**« Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle**_

_**Quand coule son Rimmel**_

_**A tomber les étoiles qu'elle ne voit pas**_

_**Lui destiner des ailes pour rester fidèle**_

_**A ce qui lui est écrit**_

_**Oui mais elle n'a pas.**_

_**Le sentiment que tout ira bien**_

_**Ça lui est égal**_

_**Le sentiment que tout ira bien**_

_**Elle a mal**_

_**Elle appelle en urgence**_

_**Un Ciel qui ne lui répond pas**_

_**Elle n'est qu'évanescence**_

_**C'est ce qu'elle dit oh ce qu'elle croit. »**_

Alors, mes larmes continuent et Remus me prend la main, quant à Lily et James, ils sont près de moi, me caressant les cheveux. Que c'est agréable, cela fait bien longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. En fait, ils avaient radicalement changé ma vie et ça, depuis notre première rencontre. Les perdrais-je un jour ? Si ils apprenaient mon secret ? Je n'en ai pas envie… Jamais ils ne doivent le savoir. Ou bien si... Mais pas maintenant !

Chansons :

- « Bad Romance » de Lady Gaga.

- « Touch my body » de Mariah Carey.

- « La fille de la bande » de Renan Luce.

- « La bienvenue » de Najoua Belizel.


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou mes petits loups. Dans ce chapitre 2 on va apprendre le secret de notre chère Elisabeth. Et elle va se rendre compte que ses amis sont avec elle malgré ce secret. Bref, elle va rapidement prendre conscience de quelque chose qui va la bouleverser. Et apprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des secrets.

E.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Notre entrée dans la grande salle n'est pas passée inaperçue. Je suis maintenant dans ma chambre avec Lily. Nous écoutons la musique, une chanson qui nous fait bien rire car c'est à cause d'elle qu'on a découvert nos sentiments. Alors on la chantonne: « Toi »

« Toi, tu as chamboulé ma vie

T'as semé la zizanie

T'as réussi, à polluer mes nuits

Toi, toi, toi...

Avec ton sourire étrange

Comme les démons demi anges

Je te préviens, pousse toi de mon chemin

Moi, j'ai ma vie bien réglé, oui

Le matin je pars à l'école

Les études bien sûr ça doit passer avant tout

Moi, j'ai planifié ma vie, oui

Baccalauréat à juste cause

Il n'y a pas du tout de place pour la moindre folie

Tu peux toujours mettre plus de noir sur tes yeux

Et me faire des regards langoureux

Tu sais que tu ne fais que perdre ton temps

[Refrain]

Bon, ok qu'est-ce que tu veux là ?

Tu veux me mettre le toi

Tu veux que j'arrête le parcours dans mes comètes

Toi, tu veux me perturber ouais, me changer de voix, m'égarer

Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de délirer

Je n'arrive plus à ne pas penser à toi

Au goût de ta bouche si sucrée, oui

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer

[Refrain 2]

Toi, tu es entré dans ma vie

Inventé le paradis

Tu as donné un vrai sens à mes nuits

Toi, toi, toi...

Tu as le sourire d'un ange

Le gout sucré d'une orange

Je t'en supplie aime moi pour la vie

Toi, toi, toi, toi... »

A la fin de la chanson un éclat de rire retentit dans tous le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter tout le dortoir des filles. On les regarde gênées et on leur dit que ce n'est rien. Elles repartent à leurs occupations. Je regarde ma Lily, il est temps d'aller dormir. Mais nous n'avons pas envie de dormir chacune dans notre lit alors je me glisse dans le sien et nous nous endormons comme ça. Un cri retentit, la voix d'une Serdaigle que je connais trop bien.

-Elisabeth, Lily debout maintenant !

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, une fille de taille moyenne se tient devant nous. Elle a d'épais cheveux noirs...

-Alice ?!

Je réveille Lily avec violence, celle-ci ronchonne.

-Lily, on est en retard !

-Quoi !? _dit-elle, choquée._

-Et oui, vous avez une heure de retard, McGonagall n'est pas contente! _dit Alice, blasée._

On se prépare à l'arrache, et on se précipite dans les marches. Alice est partie devant pour prévenir notre professeur qu'on allait arriver. Arrivées dans la classe, McGonagall nous observe d'un regard noir. Lily, se met à rougir, elle qui était toujours ponctuelle... Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Alors Miss Mcshuffle et Miss Evans. En retard ? Vous ?

-Désolée Madame. _dis-je__ la tête basse._

-Oui, on ne recommencera plus. C'est promis ! _avoue Lily._

-Ah lala, ok pour cette fois.

-Merci._ répondons-nous en cœur._

-Mais j'espère que Monsieur Potter, Black et Lupin ne déteignent pas sur vous !

-Quoi !? _lançai-je, choquée._

-Surtout sur vous Miss Mcshuffle !

Je rougis, et vu comment on me regarde, je présume que cela se voit. On put finalement se placer à côté d'eux, tous nous fixent et cela met Lily mal à l'aise. A la fin des cours, je quitte mes amis, car Dumbledore veut me voir. J'entre donc dans son bureau et à mon étonnante surprise ma grand-mère se trouve à ses côtés. Je présume quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

-Bon je vous laisse parler**.**_ dit Dumbledore en partant._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe grand-mère ?

-Ecoute mon enfant, c'est très bien que tu aies accepté ces trois garçons...

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? _répondis-je étonnée._

-Voilà, ton père est revenu il y a quelques jours…

-Quoi !?

-Oui, il a élu domicile dans votre demeure qui sert aujourd'hui de repère pour tu-sais-qui !

-Et maman ?

-Ne t'en fais pas elle est chez moi, mais hélas ma maison n'est pas sécurisée.

-Et ?

-Pour ta sécurité, ta mère et moi avons décidé de te confier à quelqu'un.

-Mais pourquoi !? _dis-je, les larmes aux yeux._

-Tu es en danger, il cherche à te recruter !

-Mais où vais-je aller ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, on a trouvé quelqu'un de bien. _me rassure-t-elle._

-Et qui est-ce ?

-La famille Potter.

Ces mots me rassurent, mais je me sens mal pour maman. Je l'aime beaucoup. Ma grand-mère me prend dans ses bras et je laisse échapper mes larmes. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Rien qu'à son regard, je sais qu'il faut que je leur dise tout. Je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sors du bureau, tous les cinq m'attendent. Même Peter. Lily voit mes yeux rouges et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas me retenir. Je me retire de son étreinte et les regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire_**.**__ dis-je, tendue._

-On t'écoute. _répond Lily._

-Voilà... Tout le monde croit que mon père est mort.

-Oui... On le sait. _dit James._

-C'est faux... Il nous a laissé ma mère et moi.

-Pourquoi ? _demande Remus._

-Car ... c'est un Mangemort... Et Vous-Savez-Qui cherche à me recruter.

Personne ne répond. J'en étais sûre. Alors je cours, en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je m'assois contre un mur et allume mon walkman, retentit alors « Dark Paradise ». Mes larmes coulent. De plus en plus. Je mets ma tête entre mes genoux, mais une légère pression m'entraîne en arrière. Quand je relève la tête je les vois tous: Sirius est assis derrière moi et je suis dans ses bras, il me sert contre lui.

-On est désolé de n'avoir rien dit... Mais on pensait que c'était ce que tu voulais. _dit Lily._

-Alors, vous ne me haïssez pas ? _demandai-je en séchant mes larmes._

-Mais non idiote, pourquoi on t'en voudrait? _répond Remus._

-Et nous aussi nous devons te parler. _dit Sirius._

Les trois garçons et Peter, m'expliquent qu'ils peuvent prendre l'apparence d'un animal, James un cerf, Peter un rat, Sirius un chien et Remus m'avoue qu'il était un Loup qui ne me supris guère puisque j'étais au courant et depuis longtemps,(une longue et passionante histoire). Quant à Sirius, il me dit que sa famille est aussi du côté de Voldemort. Ces nouvelles me bouleversent. Je n'en reviens pas. Tous me font confiance. Ils m'avouent leurs secrets et le plus incroyable dans tout cela c'est qu'ils me comprennent. Voyant ma réaction, Remus s'approche de moi, et sous les yeux de tout le monde m'embrasse. Sirius me retire de son étreinte et se jette sur lui.

-D'où tu l'embrasses ? _dit-il en colère._

-Je fais ce que je veux. _répond Remus en prenant un air hautain._

Tout le monde rit. C'est tellement drôle et eux aussi d'ailleurs, pendant cette bonne humeur collective, James me prend un peu à part

-Je suis content ! _dit-il._

-Pourquoi ? _demandai-je._

-Car tu es ma seconde au quiditch et ma future « sœur. » _dit-il en souriant._

_-Comment ça ?_

-Je sais que tu vas habiter chez moi, et je suis content !

Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule, et on rejoint les autres. Mon walkman, toujours allumé est en train de jouer la chanson « Blue Velvet ». Ça me fait sourire. Enfin j'ai trouvé ma place.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey mes ptits loups. Je reviens, avec le chapitre 3. Et je suis désolée de cette longue absence. Mais dans ce chapitre, vous verrez Elisabeth sous un nouveau jour. Ce chapitre est un hors-série spécial, puisqu'il va déclencher la suite de l'histoire. Enfin bref, on en parlera plus tard. Il s'inspire de l'épisode 9 de Glee, saison 4, « Sadie hawkins Dance ».

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et grasse mat' obligatoire mais c'est sans compter sur ma charmante Lily. Qui n'est vraiment pas fan des grasses mat'. Moi je trouve cela bien de trainer au lit. Malheureusement pour moi, elle a toujours une longueur d'avance pur obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

**-As-tu oublié ?** _demanda-t-elle._

**-Quoi ?** _répondis-je, grognon._

**-Ce soir il y'à la soirée de Gryffondor !**

**-Et ?**

Vu son petit regard, je me souviens, de ce qu'on avait décidé. Et merde, j'avais déjà oublié !

**-Tu avais oublié, hein ? **e_lle me lance un regard mesquin avant de pouffer de rire._

**- Oui bon c'est vrai !**_ dis-je en soupirant._

Elle me sort de mon lit. Elle prend dans mon armoire mon slim délavé, mon sweat blanc avec une tête de loup, vintage mais super cher et mes vans. Super, maintenant, on me sort mes affaires, cela veut dire « Dépêche-toi ! ». Et je m'exécute car faire attendre Lily c'est la pire chose à faire. Je fais un simple chignon et me contente d'un simple coup de crayon sur mes yeux bleus et de l'eyeliner. Simple mais efficace. En effet, Alice nous attend et commence à s'impatienter. Nous marchons vers Pré-au-Lard, les deux filles parlent quant à moi, je suis plongée dans mes pensées. Mon walkman sur les oreilles, écoutant « J'me Tire de Maître Gims ». Cette chanson représente tout pour moi, elle m'a beaucoup aidée durant ma sombre période. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr que je sois capable de partir mais c'est toujours bon d'écouter ce qui nous a relevé. Lily et Alice me dévisagent, j'ai compris. Je retire mes écouteurs et grâce à un sort, je fais partager ma musique et ces douces paroles résonnent :

_« De temps en temps_

_Je pense à tort _

_Que pas de larme c'était trop fort_

_Au fond ce que j'attends_

_C'est voir le bout de nos efforts _

_Que l'amour soit là encore »_

**Quel jolie chanson. **_dit Lily._

**Oh oui, qui la chante ?** _d__emanda Alice._

**Oh, un chanteur moldu qui est aujourd'hui décédé… **_répondis-je._

**Oh, c'est triste. ** _f__ait remarquer Alice._

Ces filles sont juste incroyables, j'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir. Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Depuis que je suis sous la tutelle des Potter, j'ai accès à mon argent, mais ma grand-mère continue de le gérer un peu. En prévision de la fête de ce soir, j'ai pu commander une robe du meilleur couturier sorcier, il travaille aussi pour ma grand-mère et les Potter. John Flegmins, je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite, ses robes sont toutes plus incroyable les unes que les autres. Et j'eus même les robes de Lily et Alice à moitié prix.

Nous sommes maintenant à quelques minutes de cette fête, soit vingt minutes. Je porte, une petite robe bustier noire à dentelle blanche ornée d'un long voile de la même couleur. Des escarpins à nœuds noirs. Mes cheveux bruns forment de jolies boucles attachées en chignon, mon maquillage est d'un rouge cerise pour les lèvres qui accentue mon teint de porcelaine et un regard de biche pour mes grands yeux bleus. Lily, elle, porte aussi une robe bustier mais couleur pêche avec pour jupon plusieurs voile de la même couleur. Et des talons blancs, ses cheveux roux sont tressée et forment une petite couronne, elle est à peine maquillée, au niveau des yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts. Alice, elle, porte une robe en dentelle blanche et des talons noirs et son maquillage est digne des plus grandes princesses. Ses cheveux sont longs et lisses. Ce soir est un grand soir, nous sommes les divas. C'est nous qui avions été choisies pour chanter avec les maraudeurs comme musiciens.

Oui, car il y a quelques jours, en fouillant dans mes affaires, les quatre garçons étaient tombés sur mon magasine de musique et mon walkman et d'un coup, ils trouvaient cela génial de former un groupe. Donc, ils se découvrirent un don pour la musique et nous prirent comme chanteuses. Autant vous dire que ma popularité augmentera encore plus. Donc, en bref, James est bassiste et se débrouille bien, Rémus est à la batterie, Sirius à la guitare et Peter à la gratte. Notre groupe : « Les maraudeurs et leurs midinette » nom totalement machiste en passant, se produit à cette soirée qui était spéciale pour moi car depuis l'incident du couloir ... je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Une rivalité amicale c'était installée entre Sirius et Rémus et autant vous dire que c'était une cata, enfin pour moi. Notre groupe fit son entrée sur scène. _( watch?v=DdAPzJ8Mhsw , la vidéo de cette scène en passant Elisabeth représente la fille à la robe verte ,celle qui chante en première,Lily la noir et Alice la fille à la robe blanche qui est aussi sa robe) _A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit et je suis satisfaite. On laissa ensuite la place au DJ et Remus me prit à part.

**-Ecoute, ce mois-ci, c'est un mois terrible pour moi et je ne serais presque jamais là…**

**-Oui, je sais ,tu entres dans ton cycle.** répondis-je.

**-Oui et dès ce soir. Donc, ce mois-ci, nous deux, cela ne sera pas possible.**

**-Je m'en doutais un peu…**

**-Donc, s'il te plait, comme tu as besoin d'être aimée, accepte donc pour l'instant d'être heureuse avec Sirius.**

Sur ces paroles, il m'embrassa lorsque commença la musique de la boum, le fameux slow. Cela m'attriste mais heureusement, Sirius me prend dans ses bras et c'est avec lui que je danse mon slow. Tout le monde est heureux ce soir car demain c'est les vacances d'automne et, pour la première fois, je rencontrerai les Potter. Heureusement, il est prévu que durant ces vacances, Sirius, Lily, Remus et Peter nous rejoignent, Malgré cela, mon cavalier perçut mon inquiétude à propos de ma mère et de ma grand-mère, il m'embrassa alors longtemps tout en dansant, cela me rassura … pour l'instant.

Liste des chansons :

- Maitre Gims : J'me tire

- Grégory Lemarchal : De temps en temps

Glee : Locked out heaven

Tous mes textes sont corrigé par cassandra ma bêta lectrice


End file.
